Embossing devices, rubber stamps and ink pads and the like have been used for years to apply signatures or marks representing authorized signatures to papers and documents. However, many persons who are motion-impaired and/or unable to ascertain simple instructions because of birth defects or disabling disease are incapable of manipulating a writing implement for the purpose of signing a paper or document and/or signing a paper or document in the proper place. It is the purpose of this invention to provide means which will not only enable an incapacitated person to apply his signature to a paper or document, but also to apply it in the proper place.